As energy costs increase, many consumers look for ways to cut the energy costs associated with their home. In addition, various state and federal programs have been created to provide tax incentives for homeowners and businesses to reduce energy consumption. One of the larger energy consumption units in a home or business is the hot water heater. Many manufacturers have improved the efficiency of hot water heaters based on state and federal requirements and consumer demand. Although the efficiency of hot water heaters has increased, the pipes that are connected to the hot water heater and which supply hot water to various regions in a home or business are typically not insulated. As such, significant energy loss still occurs from the uninsulated pipes.
Pipes that convey cold water can also be insulated, especially in cold environments so as to inhibit or prevent the freezing of the water in the pipe. Pipes that convey cold water are also insulated to prevent condensation and moisture damage.
Pipe insulation for pipes is readily available, but such insulation is very difficult to insert about an installed pipe. Conventional pipe insulation for standard business and household pipes (e.g, 0.5-3 includes in diameter) typically is manufactured in axially sized portions for a particular diameter pipe. This insulation generally includes a longitudinal slit to enable an installer to fit the insulation about a pipe. One or both face surfaces of the slit can include an adhesive to secure together the faces of slit.
Typical pipe clamps that are used to secure a pipe in position either secure the pipe directly to a surface or hang the pipe from a surface. Clamps that secure the pipe directly to a surface are commonly referred to as “clevis hangers.” The pipes are typically hung in a home or business prior to insulation being placed on the pipe. The use of the standard pipe clamps makes it difficult and time consuming to fit the pipe insulation about the pipe. Typically an installer has to notch the insulation around the building structure in contact with the pipe, leaving the underside of the pipe uninsulated. Furthermore, an installer typically has to cut out a portion of the insulation where the clamp is located, thereby allowing the insulation halves to be fitted about the pipe and over the clamps. In some situations, the installer must then “putty over” and/or otherwise seal the cut out holes to reduce heat loss from the pipe. These operations take a significant amount of time, thus significantly increasing the cost of installing the insulation. In addition to the increased installation costs, the sealant used about the pipe clamps may not adequately insulate the pipe as well as the insulation. In addition, the sealant over time can deteriorate, thus result in cracks and ultimately break away from the pipe and clamps. In regions where the pipe lays flat against the wall or beam, it is nearly impossible to fit the insulation about the pipe.
In view of the current state of the art of pipe clamps, there is a need for a pipe clamp that can easily and effectively hang pipes in a home or business and which allows for easy installation of pipe insulation after the pipe has been hung.